


Should I Stumble

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott





	Should I Stumble

Parker knew her life would never be the same the first time she looked down into her daughter's big brown eyes. She was love struck from the moment she looked into the angelic face of Elizabeth Hardison, and vowed then and there to be the best mother she could be. Elle didn't deserve anything less.

Parker had never known her own mother, or her father, and Archie had been a piss-poor replacement for both. She hadn't been lucky like Alec, finding a mother amongst all the foster-parents she'd been subjected to during her stint as a ward of the state. 

But, while her childhood hadn't given her even one example of what a mother should be, it had given her plenty of examples of what a mother shouldn't be. So, Parker was pretty confident that she would be a sight better than all the horrible examples she'd seen.

And, with Alec by her side, she was even more confident that should she stumble, he'd be there to help her find her way.

END


End file.
